memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Meeting Niece
(Quark's bar) Both Jason and Typhuss are sitting at the bar drinking an ale. So why did the Xindi even waste our time with probes anyway Typhuss Jason says as he drinks his ale. To test us, I really don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then Kira Nerys walks into the bar. Kira sees Typhuss and walks over to him. Hey guys Kira says as she sits down next to her husband and friend Jason. Hey Kira Jason says as he's looking at a padd he has with the tactical plan that he'll present to Starfleet Command at 0800 hours. I missed you so much, Kira says Typhuss as he kisses Kira's hand. I missed you too sweetie Kira says to Typhuss as she leans her head on his shoulder. Then a young woman walks into Quarks and sees Jason. Uncle Jason Rachel says as she runs to Jason and hugs him. Uh who are you Jason says as he looks at the woman. Its me Rachel Tyson your niece Rachel says as she looks at Jason. Rachel wow you've grown since I last saw you and nice uniform as well says Jason as he looks at Rachel. Thanks I'm an Ensign onboard the USS California Rachel says as she looks at Jason. Oh where are my manners, Kira Nerys and Typhuss James Kira this is my niece Ensign Rachel Tyson Jason says as he introduces Rachel to Kira and Typhuss. Please to meet you both says Rachel as she looks at Kira and Typhuss. Nice to meet you too, Ensign Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Rachel Tyson. Very nice to meet you Ensign Tyson your uncle has told me all about you wanting to join Starfleet Kira says as she shakes Rachel's hand. Really he did Rachel says looking at her uncle. Yeah he did he loves his niece Kira says as she smiles. So the California huh an Excelsior class ship wow Jason says looking at his niece. Yeah we're just here to get repaired then we're heading back to the front lines of the war says Rachel as she looks at Jason. I served on the California in 2355 as a science officer says Typhuss as he looks at Rachel. Captain Walker runs a tight ship but he's a good commanding officer Rachel says as she looks at Typhuss. That's true says Typhuss as he looks at Rachel. Why is the California along the front lines? Kira asked Typhuss. Starfleet needs all the ships it can get to the front lines to fight the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Dad and mom will be here soon says Rachel as she looks at Jason. Cool its been awhile since I've seen my brother and sister in law Jason as he looks at Rachel. Kira, I forget to tell you, my sisters are coming too says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Prue is coming here Jason says looking at Typhuss. Is that a problem Jason? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. No its just well you remember me and her dated we've not seen each other since the Klingon Cold War and I don't know how she's going to react with seeing me with Julia Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know either says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. When is her transport suppose to be here? Kira asked as she looks at Typhuss. Right now says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. (Docking ring 12) Jason, Typhuss, and Kira are waiting for Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige to step out of the docking ring. Typhuss says Piper as she hugs her brother. Its good to see you, Piper says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Then Prue walks down the steps and sees Jason and the two stare at each other for an hour. Jason, been too long Prue says as she hugged her ex-boyfriend. I know it has Prue, Jason says as he looks at her. Typhuss says Phoebe as she happily hugs her brother. Its good to see you too, Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. We had to be searched what the hell is going on? Piper asked her brother. With everything that's been going on Piper Starfleet doesn't want to take any chances that the Xindi are disguised as humans says Captain Tyson as he looks at Piper. Jason how you been Piper says as she hugs Jason. Oh you know saving the galaxy says Jason as he smiles. How have you been, Typhuss asked Phoebe. Good, saving the galaxy from the Xindi, living on Bajor with Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. That's awesome Typhuss says Phoebe as she hugs her brother again. Let's get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at the group. They left the docking ring. Intrepid to Captain Kira says Commander Ellis over the comm. Captain Kira here, what is it Commander? asked Typhuss. Sensors are picking up several enemy contacts approaching the station its the Xindi for real this time says Commander Ellis over the comm. I'm on my way, Commander, Captain Kira out says Typhuss. Typhuss grabs Kira and kisses her on the lips, then lets go of her. Bye Kira, duty calls says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Captain Kira to Intrepid, beam me up, go to red alert says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss beams off the station. Captain Tyson to Helena, one to beam up, and sound battle stations says Captain Tyson as he tapped his combadge. (Space) The allied fleet leaves the station to engage the Xindi-Suliban fleet. (USS Helena, bridge red alert) Tyson to fleet assume attack pattern delta two and standby to engage the enemy, Mason is this the real Xindi fleet this time or more probes says Captain Tyson as he looks over at Ensign Mason. Its the real thing sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at the sensor read out. (USS Intrepid, main bridge red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, stand by all weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Phasers and torpedoes are ready, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at her console and then looks back at Captain Kira. On the viewer the Xindi-Suliban fleet show up to attack Deep Space 9. There's a lot of ships says Commander Ellis as he looks at the viewer.